


Taking Your Place

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a couple days after Lucifer's rebellion, and Michael wants to know why it had to be his brother, and not himself. Gabriel decides to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Your Place

_3:30 A.M._

Gabriel rolled over, unable to sleep. He was thinking about what Michael had told him earlier in the day.

_‘I wish I was in his place, Gabriel. I wish I didn’t have to banish him. Why couldn’t it have been me?’_

Why couldn’t it have been him…. That was a question Gabriel was scared to answer. He knew how it would be… But he wasn’t so sure Michael was ready to see that yet.

“Well… Might as well, I guess.” he said to himself, getting up and going to his older brother’s room. He hesitates a moment, then knocks on the door. “Michael? I… I can answer your question.”

It takes Michael a moment to figure out what woke him, but when he does he rolls out of the bed and yawns. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Which question Gabriel?" He stretches walking back over to his bed.

He looks up to him. "Do you.... Do you still want to know why it had to be him, not you?"

Michael stops and glances over his shoulder and wings at Gabriel. "Well yeah... but why do you want to know?" He turns around to face Gabriel.

"I can show you...."

Michael worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "Would you?"

Gabriel nodded hesitantly. "You won't like it.." he stated, "And you should sit down, this could take a bit."

Michael nods and sits down on his bed. "You've already seen it?"

Gabriel sits down across from his brother. "Yes, I have.. It isn't pretty." He took Michael's hands. "I hope you are prepared to see this.."

\--

Lucifer is laying on the grass, in the Garden of Eden, looking up at the sky. He has tears in his eyes. "Dammit, Michael... This isn't what was supposed to happen. Why...? Why did you have to turn against Father?" The soldier sat up, shaking his head. "I cannot let this bother me."

In the millennia that passed, Lucifer would become cold hearted, and would even become more like a heartless soldier, and less like a kind brother. When the Winchester boys were finally in the picture, he decided that he would do everything that he could to help his brother if at all possible.

Here is where we set our stage....

_May 13, 2010_

Lucifer stares at his brother. "Michael." He states, crossing his arms. "It's been a while. Still avoiding Father I presume?"

Michael glares at his younger brother. "Yes it has been a long time Lucifer, too long."

"Are you still the perfect little soldier?" He spits the question out venomously.

“I do what father tells us.” That’s not an answer, but okay- “It doesn’t have to be like this, Michael.”

"Yes it does. Do you really think Father would go through all this trouble for nothing? He wants us to kill each other. We've seen it too many times to count. One brother has to kill the other." Michael is on the verge of tears.

“Michael, let me help you… I can explain to the others…” But he’s know’s it’s not any use. “Please.. Surely you aren’t too far gone..!”

He laughs at that. "They'll never understand. What would you tell them? That Father was wrong?"

Michael draws his blade and lunges at Lucifer holding it against his neck. "I'm not too far gone, but in Father's eyes I'm not worth saving."

"Michael..." He grabs his brothers collar, raising the angel blade. "I really don't want to do this." he said, "But if this is how it must be.... I'll die with you..." He takes Michaels wrist, pulling his brothers hand down to where the blade is at his chest, and his at Michaels. "I can end it this way... If that is what it takes to be with you again.." Even after all this time he still loved the other.

His grip on the blade loosens as he looks into Lucifer's eyes. This isn't what he wants. It was never what he wanted, but he couldn't change it.

"I'm sorry Luce." He smiles weakly at his brother. "I wish it could have been different."

Lucifer stares at his brother, not wanting to move. “I do too, Michael… And I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you.” He leans forward to place a soft kiss on his brothers lips, then pulled away.

“It doesn’t have to end..” Whether he’s trying to make a last-ditch effort to bring Michael back, or if he’s trying to convince himself is unclear.

"I always loved you." Michael drops his blade and grabs Lucifer's wrist and pulls him into one last kiss as the blade tears through his vessels skin towards his heart, killing him.

\--

Michael gasps and pulls away from Gabriel. "Would that really have happened?" He has tears in his eyes.

Gabriel looks down, trying to not cry. He didn’t like having to see that again, and he hated having to show it to Michael. “Yeah.. I’m afraid so. After that he would…..” he gulps, “He would have killed himself… There would have been chaos…. Nobody taking care of things in heaven… Even Metatron wouldn’t be able to keep the others calm..”

The younger angel takes a deep breath. “But.. I think maybe this way, while it may hurt, is better.. You could keep a level head under this, but he couldn’t.. You’ll do better.. And who knows, maybe you’ll have a chance to save him.”

 **  
**Michael gives him a faint smile. "You think so?" He nods to himself. "I can keep that from happening. I can fix this."


End file.
